Clash
by Ashes of What Could Have Been
Summary: DMHG. Dumbledore puts his foot down after Hermione and Draco argue too much and decides to force them into spending time with each other, not realizing how much of an influence Draco would be to Hermione or foreseeing Voldemort would take an interest in the two.
1. Introduction

Clash

Introduction

Summary: DMHG. Dumbledore puts his foot down after Hermione and Draco argue too much and decides to force them into spending time with each other, not realizing how much of an influence Draco would be to Hermione or foreseeing Voldemort would take an interest in the two.

Story Start: 3rd Person:

"Do you two know why you're here?" Professor Dumbledore asked the two first years sitting across from him.

"Enlighten us, professor." Draco Malfoy drawls, and Hermione Granger glares at him.

"You shouldn't speak like that to a Professor. Show some respect!" She hissed.

"I show respect to those who earn it." Draco tells her, annoyed. "You're way too young to be a mother, so don't act like one… I doubt you've even hit puberty, or it has not been kind to you."

He smirks as Hermione turns red in outrage.

"Both of you, pay attention." Albus' voice turned stern and Draco looked bored while Hermione turned to Dumbledore, sat up straight, folded her hands in her lap, and paid complete attention. Draco rolled his eyes. "We're trying to implement inter-House unity, and you two are arguing so horribly that we decided you two will help us… you will be put as partners in every single class you take for your entire stay at Hogwarts, minus Potions and Defense, which Draco is at a fourth year level, Ancient Runes, and Arthimancy, which Draco is at a third year level. Because of that, you will spend the equivalent time you would spend in classes together, either getting to know each other, studying, doing homework, doing some type of bonding activity, or Draco can tutor Hermione. Although Draco is taking mostly first year classes, he has tested into third or fourth year, but chose not to overload his schedule. We completely changed the schedules for everyone so Gryffindors are always with Slytherins."

Both students looked horrified.

"But Headmaster, Malfoy argues with Harry and Ron more than me!" Hermione protests.

"Unfortunately, they don't care as much as you two about grades and this would just cause more arguing. Your grades are dependent on each other, so you will need to be civil and work together to get the scores you want, and you actually have the maturity to actually do this. Nothing you can say or do can get out of this. If I were you, I would attempt to be civil or this will be a horrible experience for both of you." Dumbledore warns.

"It will either way. I'm stuck with her." Draco mutters, and Hermione glares.

"Is that all, Professor?" Draco asks, masking his horror and turning his face into his usual haughty mask.

"You will start right now. Spend two hours getting to know each other. It's a warm day, so outside might be best." Dumbledore says.

Draco leaves then, Hermione following after dismissing herself, trying to calm herself down. He stops and turns around.

"I'd rather be in an empty classroom, at least until I can explain to my house what's going on. Last thing I need is to be called a blood traitor." Draco's voice is controlled, but Hermione can see the anger and annoyance in his eyes. He had cut his hair in the middle of the week, changing the style from slicked back to a shorter version with bangs, no gel at all. He made his way to the seventh floor and to a blank stretch of wall, then walked back and forth twice.

"What are you doing?" Hermione giggles, until when he passes it a third time and a door appears.

"Using the room of requirement. It's a Slytherin secret, which is why I won't tell you what I did to work it. You can pass back and forth here all you want, but until you figure out what I needed to do, you won't summon it." He replies, then walks in.

"It's actually nice." Hermione admits, having walked inside and looked around.

The room had three long white couches with silver and black pillows, a coffee table between them, heated black floors, a warm fireplace, was well lit with chandeliers, had plants, sculptures, and very expensive paintings lining the walls.

"It's modeled after a loft my friend in New York owns, but this is just the living room. I'd make a kitchen but as it can't summon food, it would be pointless. However- Dobby!" Draco calls and a house-elf appears with a crack.

Hermione shrieks and Draco laughs mockingly.

"What is that?!" She asked.

"It's a house-elf. They were cursed by real elves because their ancestors betrayed their kind, and if they don't serve a wizard, they die. They have no rights… they're slaves. Dobby, get us each two butterbeers and a variety of wizard candy that is meant for humans, good-tasting, not moldy or rotten, and also not bugs or have negative effects on us." Draco tells him, and Dobby pops away.

"That's horrible!" Hermione looked like she was pitying them, and Draco looked annoyed.

"Look at it this way: if we don't take advantage of this, there will be no house elves left. No ridiculous campaign can end the curse, so we might as well reap the benefits." Draco explains.

"They're slaves." Hermione is furious that Draco shows no sympathy.

"Hogwarts is run by house elves. Are you going to stop eating because they're trying to do what they need to do to live? Yes, it's cruel and horrible, but we can't change it." Malfoy tells her.

"You aren't even sympathetic to them." Hermione is still angry at Draco's lack of emotion.

"Because they're happy and don't know freedom, I don't feel the need to." Draco tells her.

Hermione decides to let the issue rest because of the annoyance on Draco's face.

"What should we talk about?" Hermione asks. "The Headmaster said we need to get to know each other."

"What was your first display of magic?" Draco asks.

Hermione flushes and Draco gets interested. "I made a girl's arm break. She bullied me and I wanted her in pain."

"Do you feel bad about it?" Draco asks, wondering if she had any hint of darkness.

"Of course!" Hermione says, and Draco knows she's lying.

"What did she do?" Draco asks, for once not judging her and seeming interested.

"She made fun of me because I have Asperger's Syndrome." Hermione admits.

"Which is?" Draco asks.

"An autistic disorder most notable for the often great discrepancy between the intellectual and social abilities of those who have it. Asperger syndrome is a pervasive developmental disorder that is characterized by an inability to understand how to interact socially. Typical features of the syndrome also may include clumsy and uncoordinated motor movements, social impairment with extreme egocentricity, limited interests and unusual preoccupations, repetitive routines or rituals, speech and language peculiarities, and non-verbal communication problems." Hermione quotes an internet article, flushing a bit.

"I won't tell anyone." Draco tells her, and she looks shocked. "A. Because it'll be obvious I said it and I don't really feel like being in detention and B. because only I can harass you."

"And why are you possessive over me?" Hermione smirks at him.

"I'm spending too much time with you and I don't want to hear you whine and cry continuously. I like making you upset and won't try to change that because I know that we won't ever get along." Draco tells her and Hermione is disappointed despite herself at the answer. She wanted a friend and, to her, even Malfoy would be better than no friend at all. She was tired of being alone and hoped that he'd eventually at least get along with her, maybe becoming a friend sometime much later, or Hogwarts really would be hell. It already was, and Hermione wiped her eyes.

"What now?" Draco asks, wondering what in the world she was crying about now, and slightly panicked because he knew he couldn't get her to stop. He hadn't been that mean to her… he was normally worse and she didn't cry then.

"Nothing." Hermione says, but she begins crying.

"Does talking help?" Draco asks, hoping it would because he wouldn't hug her to comfort her, and tears made him feel a bit guilty.

"I-I thought Hogwarts would be different from primary school because I'd be around people like me, but I'm still bullied and I never belong and no one's nice to me and I don't have any friends, and I'm always alone…" She's hyperventilating now, and Draco's guilt eats at him.

"What does your family do to calm you down?" Draco asks, voice gentle, hoping she'd stop soon.

"They tell me a story." Hermione tells him.

Draco bites his lip but gets out one of his sketchbooks, going through pictures to use as a reminder for stories. Hermione is highly impressed by the details, realistic landscapes and people, and how skilled he was already, and she can control herself slightly more than before, breathing evening out. Draco had drawn a homeless teenage girl, clearly freezing in London because she remembered some of the building, because she had barely enough clothes to protect her for fall, let alone the harsh English winter. Next to her in the snow was a needle… Hermione realized she was an addict.

"I met Melissa when she was high and freezing in the streets. She had been abused badly, sexually and physically, which led to drinking problems, getting her in trouble with the Magical Law Enforcement, and after her father was charged with abuse and rape, she was forced to live with her mother who never wanted her. She ran and got in with a bad crowd. She was about to commit suicide after one last rush. I called out for help because I couldn't carry her and someone finally came running. The man helped me take her to a hospital, where she recovered from hypothermia and then spent six months in recovery for alcohol and drug use. I kept in touch. She's twenty-three, an Oxford college graduate and a social worker, been sober and clean since I last saw her, and has a fiancé who I met, who is loving and sweet. They are a bit young, so they're waiting until she finishes college in another two years. I'll be best man and called uncle by their children." Draco tells her, and Hermione is surprised, knowing he's honest, but never picturing him caring for anyone.

"Is she a Muggle?" Hermione asks, tears slowing for the most part.

"Muggleborn. It's why she was abused. They thought she was a freak." Draco tells her.

"My parents are amazing about magic and Asperger's. They support me and love me." Hermione tells him.

"Some of them are." Draco admits.

"Thank you." Hermione tells him when she can finally calm down.

Draco nods, feeling a bit uncomfortable because he still considered her lesser but had a heart-to-heart with her and genuinely wanted her to feel better. He normally wanted her in tears but something about how upset she was got to him. He knew it was because the no-friends thing hit close to home. He only had three best friends here, several people who barely counted because he had moved to England only a year ago. He used to live in France and had tons of friends who he missed like crazy. He didn't feel like he belonged at Hogwarts because of how strange people acted, how cold purebloods were here normally, the new norms and what was accepted, what was legal and wasn't, and how he knew no one. He was fluent in English but not used to speaking in it or hearing it all the time. He had befriended Blaise who felt the same because he lived in Italy until Hogwarts, Theodore because of how kind he was and how he attempted to learn about his culture, and Daphne because he enjoyed her wit and she reminded him of Fleur Delacour, one of his best friends.

"You'll make friends, Granger. I did." He tells her, and goes through exactly what he just thought.

Hermione was startled at how nice he was being and that he was sharing so much with her. Maybe making friends with Draco wasn't as hopeless as she thought.

"Who would you recommend?" Hermione asks.

"Ravenclaws would be a good place to start. Just go to the same table at the library and try to figure out what they're interested in, and if you know a lot about it, speak, but if you don't, stick to asking questions. If they look irritated, wait until they finish. Luna Lovegood is a friend of mine. Hufflepuffs are sweet and loyal for the most part, so I'd go to them. They would accept you easily. The only Slytherin I could think of would be Theo… I have no idea how he got into Slytherin. I don't know any Gryffindors." Draco advises.

Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't thought about that.

"Can you go with me for the Ravenclaws? You don't have to talk… it's just something so I don't get extremely nervous. You can pick out a book or do whatever… please." Hermione pleads, and Draco sighs, but after noticing they had an hour to kill and realizing that this would help him so she didn't spend any extra time with him, nods and they walk silently to the library together. The closer Hermione gets to the library, the more nervous and out-of-place she looks.

"Relax, Granger. They probably share similar interests and would make great friends. Don't you want someone intelligent to talk to?" Draco reassures and Hermione nods, still nervous but a bit more confident.

When they get to the library door, Hermione stops and needs to take a deep breath. When she looks calmer, Draco walks in and looks for the Ravenclaws. He saw the table with Padme Patil and decided to guide Granger to the second and third year Ravenclaws who sat together.

Draco decides to introduce her when he sees Cho, who he had met at a ball and decided was friendly and smart.

"Cho, can you please introduce your friends?" Draco asks and she smiles.

"This is Jade Winters, the Potions and Herbology expert, Kai Alexander, the fighter of the group, Skylar Paige, who loves classics and literature as well as History, Ancient Runes, and Arthimancy. They're the third years. I'm a second year and I enjoy charms. I also am a Seeker for the Quidditch team." Cho smiles at Hermione after noticing her nerves. "Luna Lovegood is the Divination and Care of Magical Creatures prodigy."

"I'm Hermione Granger." She introduces.

"The smartest witch of the first years? Susan Bones was speaking highly of you. She's an honorary Ravenclaw. She's shy so she didn't speak to you, but she wanted us to help introduce you. My mum works with her aunt." Skylar looks up at the name. She has wavy black hair and silver eyes. She turns to Draco. "You're top though. Every Ravenclaw is quite impressed with you. You're showing us up."

Draco smiles. "That's a high compliment, especially coming from the most intelligent house."

"It's true." Skylar smiles. She looks at Hermione. "Were you named after Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale, or after the Greek messenger God?"

Hermione brightens.

"The first. My brother is named Lysander after a Midsummer Night's dream, and he married a girl named Ariel, after a controlled spirit in the Tempest that eventually gets freed, and has a daughter named Bianca, after Katherine's younger sister in The Taming of the Shrew. I have two sisters, twins, Rosaline after Romeo's first love, and Juliet. They're seventeen. My middle name is Adriana, who appears in The Comedy of Errors." Hermione tells her, and Skylar has her sit down and they begin talking about The Taming of the Shrew.

"I'm hoping you can befriend her. She's very lonely." Draco admits to Cho in French, which she studied along with English, not wanting Hermione to understand him.

"Looks like you do have a heart." Cho tells him, effortlessly switching languages to French so Draco didn't hex her. She smiles. "I love that. A new side to you."

"Not new, but buried." Draco admitted. "I just understand all too well how she feels. I lived it."

"You're beginning to care about her." Cho knows it.

"Never." Draco tells her firmly.

…

A/N:

Most chapters will be much longer and also be in first person alternating, but I wanted to get everyone's thoughts right away. This just seems like a good stopping place.

I plan on much more arguing (don't worry, they won't be friends right away and it will not be smooth sailing the entire time at all) but I want to show Draco as having a heart instead of just being a jerk. There has to be some reason Hermione starts falling for him, and she'd never fall for the book version or a complete asshole. I wanted to introduce Fleur right away because she will have a part, and make Draco actually have a valid reason why he'd comfort Hermione, which is why I changed Draco so he lived in France and he moved, so he knew how lonely she was and could emphasize. I tried that he hated tears but knew he liked making her cry, so that obviously didn't work, and I'm not redoing this chapter for the eighth time (not exaggerating).

Hermione has Asperger's because I, being an Aspie myself, know that and can develop her character easier than someone who looked it up. Besides that, in this fiction, she has a hard time in social situations, has very strong interests that she focuses on and shuts out other things, she's extremely high-functioning and intelligent (many people with Asperger's are)… I just view my version of her as that. I know what I'm doing with her character.

Please review if you like it or have suggestions/any feedback that isn't a flame (A flame is just criticism or hate not meant to help the author, just meant to tear them down. Constructive criticism is meant to help a writer out, and I take that and improve the story).


	2. Chapter 1: Letters and Family Meetings

Clash

Chapter 2

Letters and Family Meetings

Lucius' POV:

I knew Draco wasn't telling me something big because Cissy had gotten a much longer letter sent from the night before, which she handed to me.

I read it, getting angry at first when I heard about Dumbledore's latest foolish attempt to get Muggleborns and purebloods to get along, using my son to achieve that goal. When I read that Draco didn't trust me not to take action, I stopped plotting and sighed. I was compared to a snake once by Draco, not for the Slytherin reason, but because I struck when my family or I was in danger, trying to destroy what I counted as a threat by any means. I knew he respected it about me, but at times where he wanted thought and no actions, he never trusted me with any information that might anger me or cause me to act. As a parent, I knew I needed to gain his trust in case real trouble emerged. I needed to know these things and it hurt that he kept them from me.

_Mom,_

_I'm being forced to work with a Mudblood for projects for Inter-House Unity. Unfortunately, nothing I can do or you can do will get me out of it. I need to spend time getting to know her, tutoring her, working with her on projects. My grade depends on it and her… any ideas on how to make this bearable?_

_The worst part is that I can emphasize with her. She's lonely and has a hard time making friends, like I did when I came to the U.K from France, and I helped her calm down and introduced her to some new people: I hate hearing whining and listening to crying, and I knew if she didn't make friends she'd either try to befriend me or whine in my presence, and that would annoy me even worse than normal. I hate this. How am I supposed to get through Hogwarts if we keep fighting? What would father say if we became anything close to friends? Please keep this letter from father for now… I know he loves me, but I know he'd try to get me out of it, which could easily make the situation worse. I don't want the Headmaster to despise me because most of the next seven years will be spent under his rule._

_How have you been? Make sure you're taking care of yourself… I can't wait to see my new baby sister and want you both to be healthy. I know, I'm worrying way too much and still a kid, but you somehow never lost the kid in you and I can't help but worry like the old soul you tell me I am. How are Aurora and Dawn doing? Tell them hello and that their brother misses them like crazy and loves them to death. Tell Dawn I'm sorry I made her cry by leaving and I'd stay if I could have, that we'll play when I get home and I'll spend a bunch of time with her. How's your new designer line for infants and toddlers going? I sent some designs that you asked for in the package, as well as some of my own. I know Aurora absolutely loved the clothes you made for school. I'm writing a letter to father right after this._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Draco_

"I need him to trust me. I'm going to ask Severus to let him visit us because you wanted to see him, and Sev will cave. I'll say that I got the letter and didn't know it was for you, looked it over, and wanted to talk to him." I tell Cissy and fire-call Severus, who was busy grading the last of the homework he gave from over the summer (over 300 different essays… I did not envy him).

Severus comes in.

"Sev… I know it's only been a month and a half, but can you let Draco stay for a bit? Just a couple hours? Dawn is crying every night for him, Luc and I can't comfort her. She wants me constantly and I'm getting so tired… please, Sev." Narcissa wasn't lying and Severus nodded.

"I'll get him. He's in my potions lab to relax a bit." Severus clearly concerned. Narcissa had been one of his best friends in school and they had remained close. I had met him through Narcissa and immediately liked him, and by the time Draco was born he was the only man we would consider as his godfather. "Is there anything I could help with? Do you need more nutrient potions, anti-nausea draughts, mild pain relievers? They're all definitely okay for pregnant women and have been tested for a century, no ill-effects."

"All of them… thank you so much, Sev." Cissy smiled at him.

Severus got Draco and Draco appeared in thirty minutes. Dawn was napping in Cissy's lap and woke when she heard footsteps, then rushed to Draco, who picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Comment allez-vous, ma cherie?" Draco asks her, and she grins.

"Bien!" She said, then Draco switched to English, which Dawn was more familiar with now that we lived in my family home because my father had almost died from dragon pox and wanted to be with family far more. He was only in his upper sixties but was extremely worried about his health. Cassiopeia, my mother, also lived with us now. It was actually nice because Narcissa had help when I was away. She was six months pregnant and I couldn't get paternity leave as an owner, without everything going downhill. That being said, I only worked three days a week, nine to five, which wasn't bad hours by any means. Narcissa still worked (designing clothes for kids and pregnant women) because it was her passion and hobby, didn't give her too much stress because she set her own pace and had no deadlines, and wanted something to do. It made her happy so I never said anything.

My mother and father walk in from breakfast, already dressed, and Draco hugs Narcissa and I, then his grandparents.

"I'm glad it's a weekend. That being said, I have until three before I have to go back." Draco tells us.

"But Dray, I want you here!" Dawn wailed.

"If you act like a baby, I won't play. Babies can't play like you can." Draco told her and Dawn quieted, still looking sad. "Very good."

I knew Draco had a way with most younger kids, especially his sisters, something many pureblood parents had noticed and admired, thinking that if he continued that way, he'd make a good father. Draco was not of age to have offers of marriage from families that wanted him for their daughters and I never would force him into a marriage with someone he didn't love, but he was watched by parents and many at least introduced their daughters to him in hopes they'd begin a friendship and see how it goes. Draco hadn't yet shown an interest in either gender, at least a physical attraction, though he admitted some girls were pretty or beautiful and liked some of the girl's personality. I noticed Cho and Fleur were particularly good friends with him and the two had potential for a deeper connection (Draco admitted loving Fleur's intelligence and wit and said Cho was the sweetest girl he had ever met). Fleur liked Draco because he only made comments on her beauty when she asked his opinion on her outfit (I got them too when people found out Narcissa's passion), or how she looked, instead complimenting her on her personality. Cho liked how Draco balanced her, and Draco thought being around her made him a better person.

"Before you play with Dawn, we wanted to talk to you." Cissy told him and Draco immediately guessed it.

"I got your letter to Narcissa because Cissy was still asleep, and I thought it was mine because I didn't look at all. I read it all. Draco, I need you to trust me." I tell him.

"I do trust you." Draco protests.

"Not with anything important that requires thought, or that would anger me. I need to know these things, even if you don't think they're important. I want to be close to you and be a part of your life, but I can't if you shut me out or hide things from me. Some things don't seem too problematic, but it can develop into huge issues, and I could help you before it gets that much. What if you're drunk in the future, and you want to avoid my anger, and you're about to travel like a wizard would: you could get splinched, or lost, or dead because you missed the fire with your floo powder and you don't realize it? What if you're failing in school and you need help, maybe a tutor, and you don't tell me? I'd be far angrier that you didn't ask me and hid it than I would if you told me. I get it: I'm a man of action, but clearly I do think." I explain and Draco looks ashamed. "I'm not mad at you. I just wish you would put more faith in me."

"I'm sorry." Draco told me, and I knew he meant it.

"I accept it, however, please give me a chance. Try trusting me and I'll be trustworthy. I'll listen and try not to act so quickly." I promise, honestly.

"I'll do that." Draco tells me and I knew I got through to my son. I hoped for an even better relationship with him. I already was very close with my son and was proud of that and him, but I could always improve.

"Now… who are you forced to spend time with?" I ask and Draco sighs.

"Hermione Granger. She's a first year, a Gryffindor, and a Mudblood." Draco tells me, and I notice he took my words to heart and wasn't nearly as worried or reluctant as I thought he would be when telling me.

"You might want to stop saying that about her. Just try to be civil… you don't want your Hogwarts experience to be miserable, and if you hate the person you spend time with the most, it will be absolutely horrible. Just try to find her positive qualities and stop thinking about what your friends would say, her blood, her House, and what we'd think. One Mud-Muggleborn friend isn't the end of the world, and I suppose we could do Act 98 if you got close, just so she can be protected and she'd be just as respected as us." I tell my son, and he looks completely shocked. His jaw actually dropped, and he studied me carefully to figure out if I was lying.

"I never thought you'd say that. I'm glad I had nothing to worry about." Draco looks pleased, then reflected on what I said.

"The act would also make sure I'm not made fun of for hanging out with her. I may have to do that anyway, but I'll wait at least four months before I talk about it. You're right, of course. I just don't know if I can overlook all of that. I'll try… I just know this will be extremely rocky." Draco told me.

I knew I said the right thing then and how much Draco respected me to actually consider what I had to say.

"If you begin to be friends by winter break, ask her two weeks in advance to spend time with us for it. We'll be in France… Narcissa is due before then and Severus has excused you as soon as the baby is born for a full week so you can see your sister and help us out with your sisters." I tell him, and he smiles and obeys.

Draco shows Dawn his sketchbook he used for kid-appropriate stories (dragons, princesses, princes, heroic and strong woman, beasts, adventures) after realizing how tired she was. She did sleep during the day but fought at night, so this was her naptime. Draco told a chapter of the story and she was out, then he simply rocked her in his arms like she was a baby instead of a three year old. Aurora came back from pre-Hogwarts instruction at a private school, and Draco handed Dawn to me, then caught up with Aurora, who was more animated than I had ever gotten her.

All too soon, Draco had to leave. He kissed Aurora and a still-sleeping Dawn, then his mother, hugging me, then my parents, and left.

… Lysander's POV:

Hermione always looked up to me and trusted me with her secrets and thoughts, so I wasn't surprised when an owl, the beautiful tawny one I got for her that she named Indy (short for Indiana Jones. I had mentioned Skywalker and she decided that her next pet would be named that) rapped on my living room window, the second time this week. I knew she was lonely and it hurt me, because I had hoped it would change.

_Hey, brother,_

_Today started out completely awful. _

I had a glimmer of hope… it only started out awful.

_You remember the boy I told you about from Slytherin who I always argued with?_

Of course. He was the rich brat who made fun of her robes and her family, who happened to be non-magical. She had admitted he was smart and skipped years in several classes as well as was the absolute top of the year, but she was bitter because he knew about magic before. I wondered what he had done this time, and my fists clenched. I wanted to make him pay for making her cry.

_He was partnered with me in every project for the rest of our time at Hogwarts. I thought it would be horrible._

No kidding. The boy was awful to her and I figured he would bully her even worse… I knew I was over protective, but I wanted to burst into the school and demand to know what the hell the teachers and Headmaster were thinking.

_We also are forced to spend time with each other, and we had to right after we were told about this. He took me to a room called the room of requirement, which turned into an extremely modern and comfortable living room. He got a house-elf, which is an elf that was cursed to need to serve humans to live, to get us candy and a drink called butterbeer, which is non-alcoholic and is the most delicious thing I've ever drank, and some candy that I still have to try (don't tell mum!)… he didn't care that the house-elves were slaves and said they were happy, and nothing could stop the curse. There has to be something._

I smiled. Hermione had a huge heart and cared so deeply for people… I wondered how she didn't have any friends for the billionth time.

_Anyway, we had to get to know each other and I told him I had Asperger's. I don't know why I told him and yes, I know it was stupid, but he swore not to tell. He said he doesn't want to get in detention for spreading that around, and only he can bully me… he told me it was because he didn't want to hear me whine or cry all the time. _

Still sounds like an absolute ass.

_I got upset because I had this hope I thought was stupid that we could be friends, and thought I'd be alone forever and he'd hate me, so I cried, and then I got to the point of hyperventilating. He asked what was wrong and I told him it was because I had no friends, and get this… he comforted me._

She wants to be friends with him?! I want to warn her away from him but knew she wouldn't listen. She was so stubborn and I knew she knew if she got along with him everything would be easier. She wanted a friend so badly she'd overlook all the boy's faults and what he did to her so she wouldn't be alone. I knew the boy would use her somehow or take advantage of that, probably try to make her like him… okay, maybe I didn't know, but I feared it.

_He told me a story about this girl he knew after asking how I calmed down, and then told me I'd make friends. Apparently he was born and raised in France up until last year, and he thought he'd never belong because of how strange everything was, and he made friends anyway. He took me to meet some Ravenclaws and introduced me to some, and Skylar is so cool. She knows so much about classics and Muggle literature, and we talked for an hour about it, and she wasn't bored at all. _

Okay, good. So he won't be her only influence. I grudgingly admit the boy had done something good. Skylar had the same interests so if I encouraged Hermione to try making better friends with her, she would be less close to that brat.

_Malfoy was talking to Cho Chang in French… I want to learn so I can know what he's talking about, and then he wrote a letter to his mother, again in French, and then had a conversation with Luna, who's incredibly odd but a Seer and part-elf. Skylar is a Muggleborn but Draco doesn't mind her… I don't know why he has such a problem with me. I'll have to ask him. He also promised to introduce me to Theodore, who's the nicest boy ever in his opinion. He asked the girls to introduce me to some Hufflepuffs tomorrow, and they're the nicest and most loyal House. He's really trying to help… he's human, Lysander, and I know there's way more to him than the act he puts up, or he wouldn't have done this. He would have laughed or mocked me instead of comfort me. I want to get to know him better. I do think he could be a friend of mine. I know you don't see it, but you weren't there._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

I noticed the entire letter was about him and grew worried… she normally put something about classes, or a book she read, or the library, the ghosts, or something. When it was on one subject, I knew it was an obsession, or she was beginning to like something or someone, or, god forbid, like it would for most people, she was developing a crush. She was at an age where that could happen… I really wish I was there so I could influence her more and help her make the right choices. She was naïve and believed in the best of people, and I loved and hated that. She even used his first name… DAMN IT!

Ariel walks in.

"What's wrong, Lysander?" She asks, noticing my worry and fear.

"It's Hermione. I feel like she's making a huge mistake regarding one of the boys who bullied her." I tell her, then have her read the letter.

"I know you want to help her, but she needs to make her own decisions. Maybe she did judge him too quickly and unkindly. My father actually knew my mum in middle school and was similar to Draco-"

"Malfoy. Don't call him by his first name." I correct. "And I'm not sure I want to hear this story. Might give me nightmare about Hermione marrying him, and him taking her away from us, making her hate us and-"

"What I'm saying is, people change, and even if he's a brat now, he'll grow up and mature, and we don't know that Hermione has a crush on him. Even if she does, it might not happen. I clearly didn't marry my brother's best friend and he was my first crush. And if it does, I swear you won't get any for at the very least two months if you try to scare him off or hurt him, and Hermione will hate you if you try anything to make him leave." Ariel warns.

"You're right, and I hate it. If Hermione gets mad at me, she'll hold a grudge and won't talk to me for months. She did that when I told her Luke Skywalker wasn't real and that was when she was six… she hasn't improved and she still brings that up, and it wasn't nearly as bad of an offense." I sigh. "If she loves him and he leaves because of me, I doubt she'd speak to me for years, maybe even longer. I just feel that I'm going to lose my sister any way that it turns out."

"I doubt it. Hermione loves you and would never leave you." Ariel reassures, and finally I'm a bit comforted. "Unless you do something stupid and end up breaking her heart."

"Thanks. Now I feel even worse. Tell me about your mother and father… your goal seems to be to depress me." I tell her.

"I will because you need to hear it. My father was my mother's Draco. My mother always wore hand me downs, so he made fun of that, and anything he could. They grew up hating each other and then my mom became best friends with his sister, and mom didn't ever want her to go to her house, so they hung out at dad's house. Dad was really close to his sister, still is, and they formed a truce for her. Soon they got along better because dad stopped being an ass, and at age sixteen, they dated, and at age twenty-four, they married." Ariel tells me.

"I'm going to get therapy." I tell her, serious.

"Yes, you seem to have over-protective brother syndrome." Ariel teases and I laugh, knowing she was right.

… Draco's POV:

I made my way to Marcus Flint, knowing that he was the leader of Slytherin and needed to know about Granger so I wouldn't get bullied, and tell him about what Dumbledore told me to do.

"Obviously this isn't your choice… I'll let the Slytherins know because you'll be seen with her quite a bit. I bet Luc is beyond pissed, though." Marcus tells me, and I can breathe.

"He was at first but he calmed down." I reply.

"My father would have screamed at the Headmaster for hours, then demanded the School Board to fire him. I'm shocked your father is so calm, but it's better than being forced to work with Potter or Weasley." Flint tells me.

Marcus' and my fathers had worked together as Death Eaters, my father as Voldemort's right hand (Bellatrix was left because of her instability and act-first-think-too-late behavior), and Luke Flint (Marcus' father) was in the Middle Circle and always obeyed my father, so though Marcus was much older and the Slytherin leader, he deferred to me, even in front of others, and was loyal and friendly to me. I was actually considered by many Slytherins to be the true leader because of that, and I probably was.

"How do you think our Quidditch chances are?" I ask.

"Our Chasers need work, badly. I remember playing Quidditch with you at my birthday party, and you were very good. Would you want to play if I ask Professor Snape?" Flint asks.

"I would." I tell him.

We immediately go to Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore gets called.

"Draco's a fantastic Chaser and our team needs him. I've seen him fly and I know no other first year has been on the team, but can you please let him? His father will supply a broom. Just let every first year be able to enter any team if they're good enough… that rule is beyond idiotic because there's plenty of good players that are young." Flint pleads, and Dumbledore nods.

"I don't see why not. As long as Draco remains a good student and works well with Ms. Granger, he can play." Dumbledore was putting an ultimatum and all three of us knew it, grew angry, but agreed.

"When is practice?" I ask, and he looks at my schedule and pencils it in.

"Every weekday now is from six until breakfast, we've booked the pitch because no one else wants it, and after lunch until four Saturday, seven until eleven Sunday because we get passes from Severus." Flint tells me, and I'm glad it doesn't interfere with anything at all.

"So, I'll be there at six forty five. Sev, can you get my dad to get my Nimbus 2000 from home?" I say, and Sev nods while Flint grins.

"Ravenclaw won't know what hit them."

… Lysander's POV:

I was surprised later on, after I finished moping, that my parents came to visit, looking happy. I was close to my family but we lived over an hour away from each other.

"Hermione's doing much better. She's making friends." Mum told me.

"Lysander is worried about her falling in love and getting married to the boy who's been mean to her." Ariel tells them, and I blush, knowing at first it sounded ridiculous.

Another person walked in, with long white hair, a beard, a crooked nose, and twinkly blue eyes, wearing magenta robes with gold stripes. I assumed it was the Headmaster.

"Hello. I'm Albus Dumbledore… I thought I'd let you know from me what's been going on, because I know Hermione doesn't see that I'm doing this in their best interest." He tells us, and I have him sit down.

"She told us. Well, me mainly. I have some major concerns… Hermione is desperate for friends and I'm not sure that Malfoy will be the best for her. His house is known for cunning and manipulation… Hermione's, frankly, naïve, trusting, and innocent… she doesn't understand people well enough to know when a person is lying, or trying to get them to react a certain way, or spinning something. She also doesn't know anything about the world of magic and it's a very bad combination-"

"Give Draco a chance… I'll tell you what I know of his family. His whole family became Voldemort's Inner Circle. His father was Voldemort's right hand, but no one had enough evidence and Lucius managed to resist a truth serum and claim he was being controlled, then he was released and given money for the 'slander' and how damaged the family was. Draco's aunt and uncle are locked up for murder. His main influences were Dark purebloods, so he grew up hating Muggleborns and believing in dark principles. I want to prove him wrong and save him from the dark. He's old enough to think for himself and young enough to not be set in his ways. I know Hermione will be best for him. She's intelligent, sweet, and everything his stereotypes say she can't be. If that's proven wrong, he'll try to find out what else he's wrong about. I didn't tell either the real reason and I won't ever. Please don't tell them, otherwise the plan will not work. He needs it and he doesn't know it." Dumbledore tells me. I had read up on the war and Voldemort, which made me even more uncomfortable.

"What if it has the opposite effect? What if Hermione believes him and she turns dark, or he does something to her, hurts her, kills her? His family wants her and every Muggleborn dead or enslaved, or to believe what they believe. If Hermione gets hurt, I'll find a way to destroy them and you for making that happen." I glared at him. "I want to meet him."

"Wait until the break. It's way too soon for you to meet, and Draco's going to be busy with classes, Quidditch, homework, and his mother is requesting for him to help with her children: she's almost seven months pregnant and has two other kids, a three year old who is attached to Draco and according to Severus, needs him to sleep, and a rebellious seven year old who's quite a handful and only Draco can calm. He has good qualities: he's amazing with younger kids, obviously highly intelligent, a good and loyal friend, and can be sweet." Dumbledore is clearly trying to get me to believe in the boy who I had even more misgivings than before about.

I can't believe in this man or the boy. Break couldn't come fast enough.

"How about Halloween?" I ask.

"Fine." Dumbledore knows I needed to meet the boy to trust him, but I doubted I ever will.

…

A/N:

Next chapter is Halloween, Draco meeting Lysander, a Quidditch game, Harry and Ron. The chapter after that gets more interesting.


End file.
